Lifeinvader
LFI |type = Social Network |ceo = Jay Norris |games = Grand Theft Auto V |locations = Rockford Hills, Los Santos |founder = Jay Norris |reference = Facebook }} Lifeinvader is an online social networking service and company in Grand Theft Auto V.Lifeinvader home page They are also featured on the LCN stock exchange website. __TOC__ Description It was founded by CEO Jay Norris in his parents' house. According to him, the average Lifeinvader worker's age is 14.4 years. Lifeinvader is a largely popular social networking site that was either created, or spiked in popularity, between 2010 and 2013, as there is no evidence of its existence in Grand Theft Auto IV, ''its episodes'', nor Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, which are set in 2008 and 2009, respectively. It allows its users to post blogs and "stalk" (a take on Facebook's "like") others to receive their posts and updates on their timeline. As of 2013, Lifeinvader had reached a billion registered users. Each of the three GTA V protagonists have their own viewable Lifeinvader profile. Throughout the story, characters will post on their timelines regarding events that took place during missions. As an easter egg, Niko Bellic has a profile, however it is only viewable on Jimmy's laptop screen and cannot be accessed on the in-game internet. Several other GTA IV characters also have profiles. Their headquarters, known as the Lifeinvader Office, are located in Rockford Hills, Los Santos, and are made accessible in the mission Friend Request. It is based on the Sonya Dakar Building in Beverly Hills, California. Suspiciously, there is some whiteboard writing in the offices that reads "IAA backdoor." The Lifeinvader can also be found online at the Social Club, which re-skins the player's Social Club profile with a Lifeinvader theme. Stalking Perks The real-life website lets the player stalk in-game businesses for in-game perks: Lifeinvader-GTAV-Elitas-Promo.jpg|Elitás Travel Lifeinvader-GTAV-HerrKutz-Promo.jpg|Herr Kutz Barber Lifeinvader-GTAV-InkInc-Promo.jpg|Ink Inc. Lifeinvader-GTAV-Legendary-Promo.jpg|Legendary Motorsport Lifeinvader-GTAV-LSC-Promo.png|Los Santos Customs Lifeinvader-GTAV-Redwood-Promo.png|Redwood Cigarettes Lifeinvader-GTAV-Sprunk-Promo.png|Sprunk Lifeinvader-GTAV-Warstock-Promo.jpg|Warstock Cache & Carry Influence It is a parody of Facebook, while the interface is based on the old Facebook Wall instead of the current Timeline. Its name is a joke referring to invading other people's lives, also known as stalking (which incidentally, is also Lifeinvader's analogous term to Facebook's "Like"). It may also be a reference to the lack of privacy in social networks. The website also satirizes internet memes. Products Lifeinvader efriend Lifeinvader also manufactures a tablet known as the "efriend". Not much is currently known about it. It may be parodying the unsuccessful, real-life Facebook Home phones, and the Fleshlight Launchpad (an iPad case that has a fleshlight installed), which were phones optimized for Facebook and having integrated options for the social network. It currently sells for $799, though the player cannot buy it. According to the released commercial, the device appears to be a combination between a regular tablet and a fleshlight that can be used to "Dock" with other users in the social network. "Docking" is a sexual term for putting a man's penis on another man's penis. This is another example of Rockstar's sexual humor. Lifeinvadertablet.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. Lifeinvader-GTAV-efriend.png|Digital Den advertising efriend. DigitalDen-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Another Digital Den advertisement. Lifeinvader Mobile Device Lifeinvader was planning on making its own cellphone. It was supposed to be compatible with other competing devices such as iFruit and steal data off of them. However, the prototype was destroyed by Michael De Santa (by order from Lester Crest) in an effort to kill the CEO Jay Norris. Stock Unlike Lester's other assassination missions, - there the targeted company's stock will eventually rebound to its former levels, with great potential for the player's profit - Lifeinvader stock never recovers throughout the course of the story mode. Lifeinvader users Full Profiles Commercial Profiles Private Profiles Unseen Profiles Versions Lifeinvader has at least six distinctly different versions, each with different layouts and terminology. Gallery Lifeinvader-GTAV-icon.png|Lifeinvader icon. lifeinvader-coupons.jpg|Lifeinvader banner. LifeinvaderGTA-GTAV.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. Pisswasser-GTAV-ad.jpg|Pißwasser promoting Lifeinvader social network. LifeinvaderAd-GTAV.png|Lifeinvader advertising Rearwall outerwear. Lifeinvader-Ad-Arena-War-GTAO.gif|Lifeinvader Arena War advertisement. Commercials Weazel Lifeinvader GTA V Commercial|TV Commercial on Weazel. Trivia *The player/visitor may not navigate to the main "lifeinvader.com" page. Instead, It will randomly redirect to a company/user of Lifeinvader. References ru:Lifeinvader hu:Lifeinvader de:Lifeinvader es:Lifeinvader pt:Lifeinvader pl:Lifeinvader Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Lifeinvader Category:Companies Category:Communications Category:Phone Companies Category:Social networking Category:Apps